1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular jack connector, and particularly to a modular jack connector which is so configured and mounted in a notebook computer that it can facilitate a connection/disconnection of a complementary plug connector therewith/therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modular jacks, especially known as RJ45 and RJ11 connectors, are frequently used in notebook computers for internet and intranet connection. Referring to FIGS. 6 and 7, FIG. 6 shows a conventional RJ45 receptacle connector 5 comprising an insulating housing 6, a terminal insert 7 for being retained in the housing 6 and a shield 8 for being assembled onto the housing 6. The housing 6 has a mounting face 6c for mounting onto a circuit board (not shown) of a notebook computer 100, a mating face 6a substantially perpendicular to the mounting face 6c, and a top face 6b opposite to the mounting face 6c. The mating face 6a defines a cavity 60 for receiving a complementary RJ45 plug connector 9 therein. The top face 6b defines a channel 62 communicating with the cavity 60 for engageably receiving therein a latch arm 90 of the plug connector 9. The mounting face 6c defines an opening 64 communicating with the cavity 60. The terminal insert 7 includes an insulating portion 70 for being retained in the opening 64 of the housing 6, and a plurality of terminals 72 secured to the insulating portion 70. Each terminal 72 includes a mating portion 720 received in the cavity 60 of the housing 6, and a tail portion 724 projecting downwardly beyond the mounting face 6c of the housing 6 for electrically connecting to the circuit board of the notebook computer 100.
FIG. 7 schematically shows a relationship between the RJ45 receptacle connector 5 mounted in the notebook computer 100 and the complementary RJ45 plug connector 9. The cavity 60 and the channel 62 of the receptacle connector 5 are exposed outside through a side panel 100a of the notebook computer 100. It can be seen that the channel 62 of the receptacle connector 5 is located adjacent to a top panel 100b of the notebook computer 100.
When the RJ45 plug connector 9 is inserted into the cavity 60 of the RJ45 receptacle connector 5 by a user, the latch arm 90 of the plug connector 9 is partially received in the channel 62 to thereby securely lock the plug connector 9 in the receptacle connector 5. When the plug connector 9 is required to be disengaged from the receptacle connector 5, the user thumbs down the latch arm 90 and pulls the plug connector 9 away from the receptacle connector 5. It can be understood that the thickness of the notebook computer 100 must be sufficiently large whereby there is enough space below the plug connector 9 to accommodate finger(s) of the user so that the finger(s) can grip a bottom face of the plug connector 9 to exert the pulling force.
However, with a miniaturization development of the notebook computers, the thickness of the notebook computer becomes thinner and thinner. Correspondingly, the space available for operating the plug connector 9 becomes limited, which results in an inconvenience for inserting or disengaging the plug connector 9 into or from the receptacle connector 5. Thus, the arrangement of the prior art regarding the receptacle connector 5 and the notebook computer 100 generates difficulty in fulfilling the miniaturization development of the notebook computers.
Hence, the present invention aims to provide an improved modular jack receptacle connector mounted in a notebook computer to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved modular jack connector mounted in a notebook computer wherein the connector is so configured that it can facilitate a connection/disconnection of a complementary plug connector therewith/therefrom.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a modular jack connector in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulating housing and a row of terminals retained in the housing. The housing has a mounting face adapted for mounting onto a circuit board, and a mating face and two opposite side faces all substantially perpendicular to the mounting face. The mating face defines a cavity for receiving therein a complementary connector. One of the side faces defines a channel communicating with the cavity for receiving therein a latch arm of the complementary connector. Each terminal includes a mating portion extending into the cavity and a tail portion projecting beyond the mounting face of the housing for electrically connecting to the circuit board. Comparing with the conventional modular jack connectors, the tail portions of the connector of this invention are twisted 90 degrees such that the mating portions of the row of the terminals are arranged in a direction generally perpendicular to the mounting face of the housing.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.